The Real Me
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Emily et JJ doivent partager une chambre d'hôtel "Entre les deux lits que comptait la chambre, JJ se tenait debout, seulement vêtue d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements rouges". Em/JJ, descriptions explicites de relation sexuelle entre femmes.  Non corrigée
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : The Real Me

**Auteurs** : SF/Jem

**Feedback/Commentaire** : Ici ou 

**Rating** : NC17 – Public adulte

**Pairing** : Emily Prentiss / Jennifer Jareau

**Résumé **: Début de Saison 7 – Emily Prentiss a réintégré l'équipe du BAU. – Un One shot en quatre partie, plutôt très hot donc classé en M pour public adulte. Relation sexuelle relativement explicite sans rentrer non plus dans du trash. Em/JJ femslash 4 ever

**Date **: 7 février 2012

**Lawton – Oklahoma**

L'équipe de l'agent Hotchner était à Lawton depuis trois jours. Dix sept femmes avaient été assassinées, mutilées, leurs corps découverts entre les villes de Wichita Falls et Denton au Texas. Leur traque avait duré plus de quinze jours à travers les deux Etats et leur homme avait été arrêté à Lawton la veille, interroger par l'équipe du BAU jusqu'à obtenir des aveux complets et précis sur la totalité de ses meurtres. Casey Horneman, 22 ans, était sans domicile fixe, drogué, dont les fantasmes meurtriers avaient été décelés depuis son adolescence par sa famille d'accueil. Le jeune homme avait été surpris en train de tuer ou torturer de jeunes chiots par ses voisins. Il avait fugué à 17 ans, s'en était sorti en volant nourriture ou argent dans les quartiers où il s'installait. Le déclencheur était survenu trois semaines plus tôt à la suite du départ de sa dernière petite amie, Mandy Flinn avec laquelle il s'était battu pour un peu de cocaïne. L'enquête close, Hotchner et son équipe pourrait repartir demain matin. Du moins, si la météo devenait plus clémente qu'en ces mois de tempêtes et de tornades puisqu'une alerte avait été lancée peu avant la fin de la journée.

Installés dans un motel en banlieue de Lawton, chacun des membres de l'équipe avait partagé sa chambre avec un autre, pour le plus grand regret de l'agent Morgan qui accusait Spencer Reid de ronfler. David Rossi partageait donc sa chambre avec Aaron et l'agent Jareau avec Emily Prentiss… Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une nuit à _subir_ pour certains ou à _partager_ pour d'autres, avant leur départ demain matin pour Quantico à la première heure.

Emily entra dans la chambre, deux canettes de sodas à la main. Elle referma derrière elle et leva les yeux sur la pièce avant de se figer net, surprise par ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Entre les deux lits que comptait la chambre, JJ se tenait debout, seulement vêtue d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements rouges. Le tissu de dentelles épousait chacune de ses courbes parfaites qu'il mettait en valeur. Les canettes faillirent tomber sur le sol, mais la main d'Emily tint bon malgré le choc que cette vision provoquait. Plus qu'un choc, JJ venait de lui couper le souffle aussi net… Son regard se retrouvait incapable de quitter ce corps divin et au combien attirant.

JJ se tourna quand elle entendit la porte se fermer et sourit à Emily :

— Hey Em'…

Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, JJ avait attaché son soutien gorge dont le tissu, très fin, laissait suggérer quelques détails de sa poitrine.

— On a fait les magasins avec Pen', expliqua-t-elle sans voir la gêne d'Emily. J'avais besoin de nouveaux sous-vêtements.

Elle se posta debout devant le miroir pour se faire une opinion de ses achats et demanda donc :

— Tu les trouves comment ?

JJ voulait-elle réellement son avis, songea Emily, brûlée par la vision que l'agent Jareau lui offrait. Elle avala péniblement, la bouche asséchée par la chaleur subite qui envahissait la pièce et fit enfin quelques pas vers elle.

— Très bien…

Sa voix avait sonné éraillée, un brin plus bas que la normale. Cette réponse était bien au dessous de ce qu'Emily pensait en cet instant. « Très bien » signifiait que la taille lui seyait et n'abordait pas le côté érotique de la question. Dieu savait que ce côté, précisément, provoquait de terribles idées dans la tête d'Emily. Elle devait pourtant dire autre chose, rendre ses yeux moins aimantés, les forcer à prendre un peu de distance face à l'image de JJ en sous-vêtements de dentelles rouges.

— Ils sont… Parfaits, ajouta-t-elle, dans une expression la plus neutre possible.

JJ n'était guère sûre de son choix. Elle avait essayé l'autre ensemble avant l'arrivée d'Emily, d'autres sous-vêtements qu'elle avait laissés sur son lit. Elle releva ses cheveux sur sa tête, les coinça à l'aide d'une pince puis saisit une paire de ciseaux. Elle coupa d'abord l'étiquette de la petite culotte de dentelles, chose qu'elle aurait du faire avant d'enfiler le sous-vêtement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Emily et les lui tendit :

— Tu peux couper l'étiquette du soutien-gorge s'il te plaît ? Ca m'évitera de l'enlever.

Cette fois, Emily fut forcée de _donner_ de sa personne. Troublée par la beauté de JJ, elle se retrouva confuse pendant une seconde. Elle posa les sodas sur la table de chevet la plus proche et fit quelques pas dans le dos que Jennifer lui présentait. Un dos aux courbes sveltes, féminines et envoûtantes. Sa peau tannée lui semblait aussi douce que tout le reste qui caractérisait JJ. Elle saisit les ciseaux et ramena ses doigts libres au niveau de l'étiquette près de l'attache du soutien-gorge. Ils frôlèrent son épiderme délicat. Un frisson la surprit, accentua son attirance pour l'agent Jareau et le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau dura déjà bien trop longtemps… Depuis son arrivée au BAU, elle s'était sentie _tomber_ pour l'agent de liaison et plus le temps était passé à travailler avec elle, plus cette sensation s'était renforcée. D'ailleurs, JJ avait été la seule, avec Hotch', à la savoir en vie alors que tout le monde la croyait morte. Et elle avait bien failli rendre son dernier souffle dans cet entrepôt après son affrontement avec Ian Doyle… Elle coupa l'étiquette tandis que son esprit songeait à tous ces derniers évènements, ces dernières semaines, son retour au BAU. Des évènements qui avaient changé sa vie, qui l'avaient changée elle aussi… Elle posa les ciseaux mais resta dans le dos de JJ. Les doigts près de son omoplate écartèrent alors ses mèches dorées. Elle pencha la tête vers sa nuque dégagée et y posa ses lèvres séduites par les parfums qui en émanaient.

JJ n'avait pas quitté Emily des yeux à travers leur reflet respectif dans le miroir. Ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Un sentiment étrange venait de la parcourir, né du frisson provoqué par ce contact mais aussi par la vision du visage d'Emily penché sur son cou. Quand elle la vit se redresser, qu'elle croisa les prunelles noisette d'Emily à travers le reflet, elle ne sut quoi dire, comment réagir. Les mains d'Emily venaient de se poser sur ses épaules dénudées et descendaient lentement le long de ses bras. Jamais JJ n'avait eu de tels contacts avec un membre de son équipe, ni même avec une femme. Des contacts qui faisaient naître d'autres frissons et la rendaient tout aussi confuse. Ses lèvres toujours entrouvertes, JJ était consciente des réactions de son propre corps, consciente de la signification de ces doux assauts de la part d'Emily. Penelope ne lui avait-elle pas sous-entendu quelque fois qu'Emily avait un comportement de « gentleman » à son égard, ou simplement protecteur ? JJ n'avait plus voulu y prêter attention quand elle avait appris qu'Emily avait entretenu une liaison avec Ian Doyle lors de son infiltration pour la CIA. Mais là, Emily et elle étaient seules dans leur chambre et ces contacts, ces douces caresses n'avaient rien d'amicales. JJ savait que ses réactions n'étaient pas anodines. Elle se retrouvait incapable de stopper Emily, de lui souffler d'arrêter. Au contraire, son cœur avait pris un rythme plus rapide dans sa poitrine recouverte par son seul soutien-gorge. Ses joues rosées, elle baissa son regard, comme pour suivre le mouvement des mains d'Emily qui atteignaient lentement les siennes. Ses lèvres se fermèrent, asséchées par la chaleur soudaine qui régnait dans la chambre et ses doigts semblèrent s'agripper d'eux-mêmes à ceux d'Emily qui se glissaient entre les siens.

Emily entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. La chaleur grimpait au fil des secondes et les doigts de JJ s'entremêlant aux siens ne la repoussaient pas, bien au contraire. Depuis son retour _à la vie_, son flirt avec la mort, elle avait décidé que rien plus jamais ne ferait obstacle à ses désirs s'ils étaient puissants. Pourquoi gâcher un temps précieux à se dissimuler, à craindre un rejet ? De toute évidence, JJ ne semblait pas rebutée par ses lèvres contre sa peau, vagabondes et effrontées. Leurs doigts se cherchaient dans une lente lutte aérienne où ils s'épousaient avant de s'éloigner pour s'unir à nouveau. Ainsi, de leur bout, ils caressaient la finesse de leur peau… Emily fit un pas de plus et son corps se pressa doucement contre celui de Jennifer. Ses baisers remontaient le long de son cou pour atteindre le lobe de son oreille où elle murmura :

— Tu as le droit de m'arrêter…

JJ pensa fondre sous le ton et la voix que venait de prendre Emily. Une voix chaude, fiévreuse, qui ne l'aidait pas à ordonner ses pensées ou à calmer son souffle devenu irrégulier. Que faisait-elle, pourquoi laissait-elle Emily faire naître une telle intimité entre elles ? JJ tremblait légèrement, semblait perdre la raison et la réponse qu'elle ne prononçait pas allait à l'encontre de cette lutte intérieure qu'Emily faisait naître en se rapprochant ainsi d'elle. JJ brûlait et ses réflexions se bousculaient en songeant à nouveau à l'ambigüité qu'avait pu avoir sa relation avec Emily depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Ses lèvres se rouvrirent quand elle sentit les mains d'Emily se poser sur son ventre. Son souffle devenait plus chaud et son regard osa remonter sur le miroir pour croiser celui de l'agent Prentiss. Pourquoi JJ n'était-elle pas capable de parler ? Pourquoi sa gorge était-elle si asséchée ? Ses mains sur celles d'Emily auraient pu les arrêter mais JJ n'en avait pas la force. La seule chose qui la hantait désormais était de savoir jusqu'où Emily irait dans ses assauts, dans sa douce torture dont JJ devenait victime consentante. Emily n'avait pas conscience du désir qu'elle faisait naître en elle, ni de quoi JJ était capable pour consumer le feu qu'elle venait d'allumer. JJ ne pouvait faire autrement que se laisser aller et ne plus lutter. Sa tête se pencha, laissant alors plus d'espace aux lèvres d'Emily et sa main emprisonnant la sienne, JJ la fit lentement descendre sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Sur ce contact, Emily tressaillit et laissa un soupir fiévreux s'échapper de sa gorge, tout contre l'oreille de JJ. Celle-ci lui indiquait en silence de poursuivre dans son insolence. Elle lui dérobait ce qui lui appartenait et n'en ressentait aucune culpabilité. Sa victime semblait l'enfoncer dans son délit malgré tout ce qui aurait pu et dû les éloigner à cet instant. Ses doigts sous ce tissu de dentelles frôlèrent une intimité qui ne lui appartenait pas non plus... Mais Jennifer ne se refusait pas et s'abandonnait à ses désirs enfouis depuis trop longtemps. Il avait fallu que la mort la ramène à la vie…

— Tu es magnifique dans ces sous-vêtements, lui confia-t-elle dans un autre soupir.

Le bout de sa langue effleura son lobe avant d'y refermer ses lèvres embrasées par la sensualité qui se dégageait de ce moment. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu prévoir cette suite d'évènements, mais pourquoi ne pas bousculer le destin quand on en avait le pouvoir ? Ses doigts sous sa petite culotte rouge découvrirent une fine toison taillée avant de se poser sur la douceur palpitante de ses lèvres… Un nouveau soupir s'évapora près de l'oreille de JJ. Emily tenait à lui faire partager la moindre de ses réactions, lui indiquer à quel point elle avait envie d'elle.

JJ ne cessait de trembler, son plaisir mêlé à un soupçon d'incertitude et de honte. Que devait penser Emily de la voir ainsi s'abandonner ? Emily glissait ses doigts sur son intimité, découvrait combien elle était sensible à ses caresses. Une part d'elle lui soufflait de se laisser aller, de se tourner vers Emily et de rejoindre le lit qui se trouvait derrière elles. Mais une autre partie d'elle-même la paralysait et lui ordonnait de ne plus bouger, d'attendre et de subir ce doux supplice. Elle sentait les doigts d'Emily monter et descendre sensuellement entre ses lèvres intimes, faire naître de légers spasmes de jouissance. JJ en tressaillait… Sa main serra la sienne et l'autre descendit sur l'extérieur de la cuisse d'Emily pour s'y agripper. Son plaisir montait doucement, les mouvements de sa poitrine révélaient sa respiration devenue anarchique. Emily allait lui faire perdre la raison tant ses assauts étaient un délice. JJ tourna son visage vers le sien, révéla son haleine sucrée et chaude et un léger soupir trahit l'extase qui l'envahissait. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et tout son corps exigeait l'assouvissement… Ce fut quand Emily ralentit ses caresses que JJ soupira d'une voix chaude :

— Continue, Em'…

Le regard d'Emily se teinta d'une étincelle embrasée, mitigée entre désir furieux et séduction captive. La voix de JJ avait coulé en elle tel un nectar des Dieux dont elle serait certainement à jamais dépendante… Ses lèvres gonflées par l'excitation de ce moment volé se posèrent sur les siennes. D'abord délicates, elles se firent plus sensuelles, en quête de la chaleur de la langue de Jennifer. La sienne finit par la trouver, la frôler, danser avec elle entre deux soupirs de plaisir. Ses doigts poursuivaient leur lente avancée et se couvraient du désir de Jennifer. Ils se laissèrent happer par ses envies et s'infiltrèrent en elle… Elle la sentit se crisper contre elle, dans ses bras. Ses doigts agrippèrent sa cuisse tandis que les siens se retiraient pour replonger en elle, avides et impatients. Sa respiration brûlait sa gorge à chacune de ses inspirations, à chacun de ses soupirs. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes un instant, laissèrent entrer l'oxygène avant de retrouver la saveur d'un baiser torride…

JJ ne cessait plus de trembler et sa raison l'avait quittée dès l'instant où Emily avait plongé ses doigts en elle. Le plaisir perçu avait été bien trop agréable et JJ voulait son plaisir à son paroxysme. Le souffle chaud et court, JJ rompit le baiser et son regard bleu et brillant trouva celui d'Emily. Elle se tourna alors vers elle, moins honteuse, moins gênée, ne répondant plus qu'à son désir de jouir sous les doigts de l'agent Prentiss. Ses bras enlacèrent Emily qui la plaqua dos au miroir en pressant son corps au sien. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, se pressèrent dans un autre baiser brûlant. Dans la fougue de l'instant, JJ replia sa jambe contre la hanche d'Emily pour lui donner plus d'espace, lui soupirant tout son plaisir. Ses assauts étaient un délice et JJ sentait son orgasme poindre au creux de son ventre. Le souffle court, elle bascula sa tête en arrière et le laissa l'envahir, grimper en elle et faire trembler chacun de ses membres. Elle replongea son regard dans celui d'Emily, Emily pour qui elle allait venir et s'abandonner sans aucune retenue. Ses membres se contractèrent alors dans un ultime sursaut, tout contre le corps d'Emily… JJ reposa doucement son front contre celui de son amante et le silence retomba autour d'elles.

Emily prit le temps de recouvrer son souffle. Elle s'abreuvait de ce qu'elle venait de voir, de vivre. Une expérience de plus dans sa vie, un événement empli d'émotions, d'excitation et de plaisir où elle s'était enfin écoutée. Elle avait trop longtemps attendu, trop longtemps réfréné ses songes, ses envies… Bien sûr, elle avait pris JJ au dépourvue, ne lui avait guère demandé son autorisation, mais après tout, elle l'avait eue dès la première seconde où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur sa peau. Cette première seconde où JJ ne l'avait pas repoussée, puis toutes les autres où Jennifer s'était abandonnée à ses désirs. Emily venait de réaliser un de ses rêves vieux de quelques années… Pourrait-elle le poursuivre ? Elle n'en savait rien et ne préférait pas y songer. Le temps lui soufflerait quoi faire par quelques signes, quelques circonstances hasardeuses… Elle repoussa les cheveux dorés de Jennifer en arrière et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Sa mémoire garderait le délice de son orgasme quelque part dans un de ses nombreux tiroirs. Des tiroirs prêts à accueillir d'autres moments comme celui-ci. Elle repoussait la moindre question, le moindre doute, n'autorisait aucune appréhension et pas un soupçon d'incertitude ne la hanterait. Elle avait voulu, espéré et prié pour que ce moment arrive. Ses doigts recroquevillés sur la joue de JJ, son pouce glissa sur sa peau et ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser plus léger avant de le rompre. Elle attendait son jugement pour le délit qu'elle venait de commettre mais JJ n'était pas en état de la juger, épuisée par son plaisir. Son regard bleu remonta doucement dans le sien, ni accusateur, ni réprobateur, prudent, encore brillant. Il reflétait sa confusion, sa culpabilité tel le regard d'un enfant ayant ouvert un cadeau ne lui étant pas destiné. JJ le détourna et ses traits révélèrent son malaise, ce sentiment de honte qui l'avait poussée à ne pas poursuivre cette folie, mais JJ ne l'avait pas écouté.


	2. Chapter 2

**Précédemment dans « The Real Me »**

_Après cette étreinte, JJ détourna son regard. Ses traits révélèrent son malaise, ce sentiment de honte qui l'avait poussée à ne pas poursuivre cette folie avec l'agent Prentiss, mais JJ ne l'avait pas écouté._

— Je… Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle sans oser relever ses yeux sur Emily. Il est tard et… Et on se lève tôt demain.

Emily ne s'étonnait pas devant ce regard détourné et honteux. Il ne l'effrayait pas non plus. Comment pouvait-elle retomber dans des sentiments néfastes et négatifs après ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec l'agent Jareau ? Elle laissa Jennifer s'éloigner vers la salle de bains, ne la retint pas en comprenant son désir de se réfugier ailleurs, quelque part, nulle part, loin d'elle, loin du plaisir difficile à admettre, d'un moment exquis pénible à assimiler. Emily avait conscience de son changement de pensée ces derniers mois, de son fonctionnement différent après s'être confrontée à la mort. En une seconde à peine, elle avait failli tout perdre. Là-bas, dans l'entrepôt devant Doyle, le temps ne lui avait plus permis de revenir en arrière, de regretter. Son ventre troué par le morceau de bois ne lui avait guère laissé d'espoir. Toute sa vie avait défilé devant ses yeux. Une vie pleine de retenue, de craintes, de lutte permanente envers et contre tout. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tenter de prendre ce qu'elle désirait ? Quitter ce monde sans avoir fait le principal, n'était-ce pas cela, l'enfer ? Certes, la vie réelle ne permettait pas toutes les facéties, mais elle ouvrait des horizons, permettait à quelques rêves de se réaliser. Elle tourna les yeux sur le miroir devant elle sans avoir bougé et se regarda un instant. Elle releva sa main et y posa son regard. Ses doigts gardaient sur eux la marque indélébile du plaisir de Jennifer. Elle se rappelait avec délice les soupirs de JJ, son orgasme à peine dévoilé, tout juste confié à son oreille… Elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler et imaginait JJ sans ses incroyables sous-vêtements, à peine recouverte de mousse. A présent, elle pouvait poursuivre ses rêves, nourrir son esprit et son corps demandeurs de ce moment gravé dans ses chairs. Elle jeta un œil sur la porte de la salle de bains et se résigna à quitter la chambre. Jennifer aurait besoin de temps, de réflexions, de solitude pour intégrer un nouveau paramètre dans sa vie. Derek l'attendait pour boire un verre au bar. Il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre pour se détendre un peu et elle avait accepté cette fois. Plusieurs fois, elle avait décliné, bien trop fatiguée ou par crainte de ne pas être à sa place… Mais Derek était son ami le plus proche, celui qui comprenait, celui qui avait accepté et assimilé sa mort fictive malgré le poids de sa peine, malgré ses mensonges…

Le calme était de rigueur quand l'avion du BAU décolla de l'aéroport de Lawton à sept heures.

Toute l'équipe était silencieuse, prenait le temps de se réveiller. Reid avait investi la banquette à l'arrière de l'avion pour terminer sa nuit puisque, comme tout génie qui se respectait, le jeune docteur avait besoin de ses huit à dix heures de sommeil par jour. Penelope consultait ses mails privés, Hotch' était plongé dans ses rapports tandis que Rossi ne tarderait pas à préparer le café. De son côté, JJ s'était installée près du hublot, à sa place habituelle. Derek à sa gauche, Emily s'était donc installée en face de lui. Toutes les deux ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole depuis la veille, du moins, hormis un « salut » habituel quand toute l'équipe s'était retrouvée à l'aéroport pour embarquer dans le jet. Après sa douche, JJ avait constaté l'absence d'Emily et s'était couchée, perturbée, emprise par une confusion sans borne née de ses réflexions incessantes. Elle s'était endormie d'épuisement vers une heure du matin sans comprendre pourquoi Emily n'était pas rentrée se coucher. Elle n'avait pas été capable de juger si son absence avait été préférable ou non. Maintenant dans l'avion, Emily à quelques mètres d'elle, JJ perdait toute sa contenance. Comment pourrait-elle la regarder, lui parler, faire comme à leurs habitudes après ce rapprochement que JJ n'avait pas attendu ? L'agent Jareau s'en voulait, en voulait à Emily, accusait son manque de discernement. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à tant de luxure tandis qu'Emily était son amie et sa collègue ? JJ ne cessait de s'interroger, de répondre à ses propres questions sans jamais trouver la réponse convenable à ses doutes et ses craintes. Une chose était certaine : elle devrait parler à Emily car jamais, ce qui s'était passé la veille, ne devait se reproduire. JJ se voulait convaincue dans ses résolutions et Dieu savait que tout résidait sur la force du mental dans ce genre de situation. Quand l'avion se stabilisa en vitesse de croisière, elle se leva en s'excusant auprès de Derek afin de rejoindre l'arrière de l'appareil. Elle avait besoin d'un bon café. Derek la suivit des yeux et baissa son journal afin de demander à Emily d'une voix discrète :

— Hey, Prentiss, l'interpella-t-il. C'est moi ou JJ est moins bavarde que d'habitude ?

Emily l'avait remarqué, mais contrairement à Derek, comprenait ce mutisme soudain. JJ avait dû réfléchir toute la nuit et continuait de le faire. Les regards que Jennifer lui avait lancés expliquaient à eux seuls ses interrogations incessantes. L'agent Jareau, lui en voulait-elle de l'avoir _prise_ ainsi la veille ? Peut-être bien, mais Emily ne pourrait s'excuser de l'avoir faite jouir, d'avoir permis à chacune de passer un moment de plaisir intense.

— Elle est fatiguée, comme nous tous…

Même si elle considérait Derek comme son meilleur ami, Emily ne se permettrait pas de lui confier son effronterie de la veille. Derek dodelina de la tête en signe de reddition, mais resta convaincu que quelque chose préoccupait JJ. Emily détacha sa ceinture et se leva tandis que le calme perdurait dans l'avion. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à l'arrière de l'appareil et y trouva Jennifer devant la cafetière. Elle se mordit la lèvre, le regard déjà rivé sur elle. Elle referma le rideau derrière elle qui les séparait de l'équipe.

— Hey, fit-elle à voix basse. Il reste du café pour une autre tasse ?

JJ manqua de renverser sa tasse en entendant la voix d'Emily. Pourquoi diable Emily la rendait-elle maintenant si nerveuse ? Elle avala difficilement, troublée et s'efforça de se reprendre. Habituellement, JJ amenait son café à Emily, ou vice-versa. Etait-cela qui avait fait croire à Emily qu'elle avait envie de rapprochements plus intimes entre elles ? JJ allait devenir folle avec toutes ces questions stupides qui lui venaient en tête. Elle prit une tasse et la remplit avant de la tendre à Emily.

— Tiens, je… Je suis en train d'en refaire.

Elle détourna son regard en voyant du coin de l'œil, la main d'Emily se poser sur le rebord du plan de travail de l'appareil. Cette même main qui l'avait parcourue la veille, qui l'avait faite trembler de plaisir dans ce motel perdu en Oklahoma. JJ remplit sa tasse, y mit deux sucres et sentit la main d'Emily se glisser sur son ventre. Emily s'approcha d'elle, dans son dos, et l'autre main lui dégagea la nuque comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer Jennifer, ni même la rebuter, seulement, la soulager de ses craintes, la rassurer. Elle pencha son visage vers le sien et ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue, plus chaste, plus retenue afin de laisser à JJ le temps de souffler.

— Tout va bien, JJ, fit-elle à voix basse.

Elle se recula de son petit corps divin qu'elle avait à peine parcouru la veille. Si Emily s'écoutait encore, elle prendrait Jennifer ici, à la dérobée, en silence. Mais elle ne pouvait aller jusqu'à cette extrémité et comptait bien respecter les souhaits et désirs de sa jolie blonde malgré ses nouvelles résolutions. Elle saisit donc la tasse qu'elle lui avait gentiment servie et reprit :

— Merci pour le café.

JJ avait cessé de respirer sur ce nouveau contact qui ne faisait que confirmer qu'elle déraisonnait. Emily osait recommencer ces approches délicieuses et ces seuls contacts avaient ramené autant de frissons que le souvenir brûlant du plaisir perçu la veille. Elle releva ses yeux bleus sur Emily, vit son léger sourire et son regard noisette qui ne la quittait pas, le même regard qui, la veille, s'était rivé dans le sien pendant qu'elle se laissait aller à son extase.

— Pour hier, tenta-t-elle…

Elle devait parler, se répétait JJ. Elle devait dire à Emily que cela ne se reproduirait pas et que personne ne devrait jamais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais son palais s'asséchait et sa nervosité perdurait :

— J'aimerais mieux que… qu'on en reparle plus… A personne. Enfin…

JJ se perdait et elle tenta de se reprendre, les sourcils froncés :

— Je ne veux pas dire que j'en ai parlé, non. En aucun cas j'aurais dit ça à qui que ce soit !

Comment Emily pouvait-elle résister ? Comment diable avait-elle pu résister jusqu'à maintenant ? JJ bafouillait dans ses tentatives, bredouillait un raisonnement qu'elle s'imposait. Plus elle prononçait de mots étourdis, plus elle lui confirmait à quel point elle avait aimé. Elle fit un pas vers elle, se rapprocha de nouveau, le regard à peine baissé sur elle puisque JJ était un peu plus petite qu'elle. Du bout des doigts, elle lui écarta quelques cheveux du front avant de glisser son revers sur sa joue à la peau veloutée. Ces contacts la renvoyaient à son larcin de la veille, ce moment où elle lui avait volé ses soupirs de plaisir. Le regard brillant dans ses prunelles azur, elle mit fin à une panique inutile :

— Personne ne sera au courant, JJ…

Elle ponctua son affirmation par un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de JJ, un baiser plus tendre qu'impatient. Elle se régala du frisson qui la traversa de part en part et se recula en lui esquissant un petit sourire.

— Et tu sais où me trouver, si besoin…

Emily fit demi-tour et ouvrit le rideau avant de revenir gentiment à sa place, la tasse de café dans sa main.

JJ était restée figée, seule à l'arrière de l'avion, sa tasse de café toujours dans les mains. Elle n'avait pas réagi, une fois de plus, elle avait simplement « subi » les volontés d'Emily. Pourquoi diable ces maudits frissons revenaient-ils ? Pourquoi JJ n'arrivait-elle pas à se reculer et ne pas succomber au charme d'Emily ? Parce que JJ savait quel pouvoir de persuasion Emily pouvait avoir sur son entourage, sur elle… Combien de fois l'avait-elle charmée, taquinée depuis qu'elles se connaissaient ? Mais ces approches s'étaient arrêtées à de simples regards, de chastes contacts ou de petits sous-entendus innocents. Jamais Emily n'était allée aussi loin mais JJ mesurait aussi que jamais elle n'avait demandé à Emily de venir couper l'étiquette d'un de ses sous-vêtements. Tout cela était entièrement sa faute et ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait plus rien d'innocent, songeait l'agent Jareau. Ce baiser délicieux qu'Emily venait de lui offrir était tout aussi coupable que ses mains qui avaient parcouru son corps la veille. JJ resta face à la cafetière qui s'écoulait lentement. Elle sursauta quand Reid posa sa main sur son épaule :

— JJ ? Tout va bien ?

JJ mesurait qu'elle était à fleur de peau.

— Oui ça va, répondit-elle, plus détendue face à Spencer qui ne pourrait jamais soupçonner le fil de ses pensées. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit mais tout va bien.

— On a encore quelques heures de vol, fit-il. Tu devrais t'allonger et dormir un peu, ça te fera du bien.

JJ ne parviendrait jamais à dormir. Que diraient ses collègues si elle se mettait à parler dans son sommeil, car JJ parlait dans son sommeil !

— Je vais me rasseoir, merci Spenc'.

Elle quitta la cabine et son regard croisa aussitôt celui d'Emily qui était retournée à sa place mais cette fois, à côté du hublot, donc, théoriquement face à elle. Faisait-elle exprès pour la provoquer, se demanda JJ l'espace d'un instant. Elle chassa cette maudite pensée de sa tête et Derek se leva :

— Vas-y, passe, fit-il. Je vais me faire un café puisque personne ne semble s'occuper de moi aujourd'hui.

Malgré la taquinerie de Derek, JJ resta de marbre, trop préoccupée par Emily. Elle se rassit à sa place, face à elle, et posa sa tasse sur la tablette. Le silence revenait et JJ avait l'impression dérangeante que la climatisation était déréglée... Face à elle, Emily avait une vue parfaite sur l'agent Jareau. Elle pouvait la détailler à sa guise, la déshabiller du regard, se laisser envahir par les doux souvenirs de la veille. JJ évitait le contact visuel, tout comme elle aurait sûrement préféré tous les autres devant la cafetière. Maintenant, elle paraissait plus nerveuse que jamais. Profiler ou pas, Emily savait à quel point elle avait bousculé la vie de Jennifer, combien elle l'avait chamboulée toute entière. Elle aurait dû culpabiliser pour ça, se maudire de l'avoir déstabilisée à ce point… Mais aucun regret, aucun remord ne venait parasiter la satisfaction, le plaisir qu'Emily prenait en cet instant. Pourquoi se flageller l'esprit devant la preuve de sentiments réciproques ?

Parce que JJ avait pris sa main d'assaut pour la glisser dans sa culotte… Parce que JJ ne l'avait pas repoussée… Parce que JJ ne l'avait pas arrêtée… Parce que JJ lui avait murmuré de continuer…

Emily en avait un souvenir impérissable, une image parfaite gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle tendit le bras vers sa tasse et but une gorgée de café avant de la reposer. Si JJ continuait à la bouder ainsi, l'équipe s'en apercevrait et se poserait une foule de questions… Elle se redressa sur son fauteuil et saisit son portable dans sa poche en le sentant vibrer. Elle ouvrit le message et rit en silence en visionnant la vidéo que Derek lui avait envoyée. C'était une de ces vidéos sur internet qui présentait des chatons dans toutes sortes de situations farfelues. Elle jeta un œil sur JJ et glissa son portable vers elle, devant ses yeux afin de lui montrer le message de Derek… Peut-être JJ se dériderait-elle un peu ?

La concernée prit le téléphone et lança la vidéo, toujours incertaine. Que voulait lui montrer Emily ? Quand elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que de chatons, ses sourcils se levèrent et un léger sourire dessina enfin ses lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de relever ses yeux de l'écran et croisa directement ceux d'Emily qui ne cessaient encore de la détailler. JJ aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qu'Emily pensait en cet instant et ce qu'elle avait pensé la veille…

— Ils sont mignons, dit-elle simplement.

Elle rendit son téléphone à Emily et ses doigts nerveux remontèrent à ses lèvres pour les occuper. Accoudée à son siège, elle détourna les yeux vers le hublot, se souvint de ce nombre incalculable de fois où Emily et elle s'étaient retrouvées assises ici à se lancer parfois des regards éloquents. JJ savait avec certitude qu'elle avait laissé des portes entrouvertes à ce qui était arrivé hier soir sans jamais soupçonner qu'une telle chose arriverait. Elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même d'être aujourd'hui dans cette situation des plus inconvenantes, car « inconfort » il y avait de se retrouver face à son amante d'un soir qui était une amie et collègue de surcroît. JJ espérait que le temps effacerait ses troubles autant qu'il lui permettrait d'oublier cet écart de conduite où elle avait dévoilé une partie d'elle-même qu'Emily n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Mais Emily oublierait-elle seulement cette étreinte déplacée devant le miroir ?

**Petite N/A** pour remercier ceux qui nous lisent, ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire.

Merci notamment à Marina qui a développé son avis sur ce premier chapitre. Nous ne tarderons pas à mettre la suite jusqu'au mot fin !

**Pour info** : Toutes nos fanfics femslash sont sur le site « slayerstime » (voir google)

Nos récits lesbiens semi-originaux avec JJ/Em ou Sarah/Faith sont sur « steditions » (voir google)

Et vous pouvez me rejoindre sur facebook à « Kyrian Malone » pour suivre l'actu de nos récits « L »

16


	3. Chapter 3

« « « « « « « «

L'heure suivante, JJ pénétra dans le pub irlandais où tous avaient l'habitude de se réunir, du moins, Reid, Derek, Penelope, Emily et elle puisque Hotch' et David avaient une vie de famille beaucoup mieux réglée que la sienne. JJ sourit légèrement en arrivant à la table de ses collègues et entendit Penelope :

— Te voila enfin ! Figure-toi que le beau gosse de la dernière fois est revenu.

JJ lança un coup d'œil vers Emily qui affichait une mine amusée. Emily était assise entre Penelope et Reid tandis que Derek était encore au comptoir pour passer leur commande. JJ ôta sa veste qu'elle posa sur le dossier de son siège et s'y installa avant de demander :

— Où est-il ?

Penelope se baissa un peu pour répondre de façon plus discrète :

— Au jeu de fléchettes.

JJ tourna un peu la tête, se voulant discrète sans l'être vraiment. Elle vit le jeune homme près d'une femme qui n'avait pas l'air d'être sa petite amie. Tous les deux lançaient des coups d'œil flagrants dans leur direction et le « beau gosse » en question dont parlait Penelope avait tout l'air d'être gay. Ce fut Reid qui reprit :

— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par l'une d'entre vous. A mon avis, c'est son amie lesbienne qui va lui demander de venir vous voir.

Cette fois, JJ fronça les sourcils et s'adressa à Reid :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est lesbienne ?

— Sa façon de se tenir mais surtout sa façon de regarder chaque femme qui entre et sort des toilettes des femmes.

Derek revint et posa les cinq bières sur la table avant de les distribuer à chacun :

— Et voila, avec une paille pour ma princesse, ajouta-t-il en servant sa bière à Penelope.

Il s'assit et demanda :

— Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait polémiquer ?

— La lesbienne au jeu de fléchettes, répondit Reid en restant naturel.

Derek lui lança un coup d'œil, son sourire amusé.

— Vingt billets qu'elle s'intéresse à JJ, lança-t-il.

— Tenu, lança Penelope. Et à mon avis, c'est à notre brune ténébreuse qu'elle s'intéresse !

Elle regarda JJ :

— Ne le prends pas mal, ma chérie, c'est juste que ce genre de fille ne va pas vers les petites poupées comme toi. A moins d'avoir une assurance à toute épreuve bien entendu !

Emily prit une mine gentiment offusquée sur les paroles de Penelope.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'elles préfèrent les filles comme moi je suppose… Et de quel genre, je suis moi ?

Penelope envoya un sourire amusé et rassurant à Emily.

— Toi, ma belle ténébreuse, tu es le mystère incarné et on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très « girly girl » comme notre miss Soccer ici présente…

Elle sirota sa bière et reprit sans tarder :

— Et je parierais que ton petit côté gentleman au féminin attire toutes celles qui hésitent si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Après cette longue tirade, Emily ricana, sincèrement amusée par la description que Garcia avait faite de son personnage. Elle était plus ou moins d'accord avec elle d'ailleurs.

Dans un sourire malicieux, Derek enchaîna après sa partenaire de flirt, à l'attention d'Emily.

— Ok, je suis d'accord avec elle et je parie vingt dollars que si tu te lèves pour aller commander au bar, cette fille va venir te voir…

Emily plissa les yeux sur le défi que Derek venait de lui lancer. Elle le connaissait tout comme il la connaissait et leurs discussions, parfois, avaient tourné autour de leurs goûts respectifs en matière de relations humaines. Sans l'avoir avoué, Emily savait que Derek connaissait ses penchants pour les femmes… Elle lança un regard sur Jennifer qui jouait toujours son jeu du chat et de la souris et se leva :

— Pari tenu, Morgan.

JJ fronça les sourcils en voyant Emily se lever et s'éloigner vers le comptoir. Tous étaient désormais à l'affut pour savoir si Derek gagnerait son pari. Elle avait bien suivi le court échange entre Penelope et Emily et admettait que sa meilleure amie avait visé juste dans sa description de l'agent Prentiss, surtout ses petits côtés « gentlemen au féminin ». JJ se leva pour ne pas avoir à se tordre le cou afin de suivre la scène que tous attendaient. Quand elle vit la jeune femme marcher vers Emily, son agacement monta d'un cran et ses traits se tendirent. Penelope et Derek avaient eu raison et elle voyait cette étrangère s'adresser à Emily, la draguer ouvertement sans la moindre gêne. Emily souriait, l'écoutait, l'autre jeune femme semblant l'inviter à se joindre à elle et son ami. Quand elle vit Emily refuser poliment, JJ sembla se détendre, mais quand Emily lui tendit sa carte où se trouvait son numéro de téléphone, JJ détourna les yeux, hors d'elle. Emily comptait revoir cette fille, cela était évident et JJ n'avait pas à subir cela ! Elle prit sa veste et l'enfila :

— Je rentre, fit-elle

Reid fronça les sourcils :

— Déjà ? Mais tu viens juste d'arriver…

— Je sais, mais j'ai dit à Will que je rentrerai tôt. On se voit demain…

Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil vers Emily et préféra s'éloigner. Ce petit jeu de provocation ne l'amusait guère et sortir ce soir avait été une très mauvaise idée. Elle longea le trottoir, excédée. Pourquoi se mettait-elle autant en colère ? Pourquoi percevait-elle toute cette rancœur à l'égard d'Emily après avoir fait ce pari stupide ? Elle arriva sur le parking du bar et s'arrêta au milieu des voitures. Où était-elle garée ? Toute cette histoire la perdait et sa nervosité fut telle que ses larmes lui montèrent aux joues. Elle se tourna afin de revenir sur ses pas mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Emily qui l'avait suivie. D'un geste de la main, JJ essuya ses yeux humides et demanda d'une voix qui trahit ses émotions :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Emily l'avait vue s'enfuir du bar. Parce que le verbe « fuir » était de rigueur à cet instant. Mais elle fut, cette fois, déstabilisée par les yeux rougis de JJ. De toute évidence, son petit jeu l'avait rattrapée et le moment était peut-être mal choisi pour la provoquer de nouveau. Tout ce qu'Emily souhaitait était de pousser JJ à admettre ce qui avait toujours existé entre elles.

— Jennifer, commença Emily. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… Mais je ne pourrai pas m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait hier… C'était en moi depuis des années. J'en ai eu juste assez de tourner en rond, de me mentir. Et si tu veux m'arrêter, il est encore temps, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'invente pas une histoire de mariage et dis-le moi franchement.

JJ ne savait quoi répondre à cela, confuse. Sa gorge était serrée et Emily venait de la surprendre, de lui dire qu'elle savait qu'elle avait menti. JJ était prise au piège de sa propre toile et n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Elle s'essuya à nouveau les yeux, tentant de se donner un peu plus de contenance :

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Puis si tu as envie de revoir cette fille, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Emily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, exaspérée par la ténacité de JJ. Elle secoua la tête et détourna les yeux un instant avant de reprendre :

— Ok…

Elle releva les yeux sur JJ, se força à reprendre son sérieux et poursuivit :

— Si ce n'est pas ce que je crois, alors tu es une sacrée bonne comédienne, mais au moins, je suis fixée. Passe une bonne soirée et tu embrasseras Henry de ma part.

En voyant Emily tourner les talons, JJ sut qu'elle était allée trop loin dans son déni. Elle la vit s'éloigner, la gorge serrée et détourna les yeux, tiraillée entre l'envie de la retenir et la nécessité de la laisser s'éloigner. Son envie fut pourtant plus forte et, d'un pas pressé, elle rattrapa Emily et lui saisit le bras :

— Attends, Em'…

Emily se tourna vers elle et JJ riva ses yeux bleus dans les siens. L'agent Prentiss allait la rendre folle et JJ ne parvenait plus à raisonner ni même à trouver les mots pour lui parler. Seul son corps semblait être capable d'exprimer ce qu'elle ne saurait dire, ce que son esprit refusait d'admettre. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emily et ses mains remontèrent sur ses joues pour approfondir ce contact, le faire perdurer l'espace d'un instant libérateur.

Mais Emily ne laisserait pas cet instant s'évaporer aussi facilement. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait poussé JJ dans ses retranchements, l'avait forcée à prendre une décision au plus vite. Plutôt que l'ennuyeuse stabilité offerte par Will, elle l'avait choisie ce soir… Ses bras l'enlacèrent sans rompre le baiser et la rapprochèrent jusqu'à effacer la moindre distance entre leurs corps. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, créés pour s'épouser, s'unir à la perfection. Emily retrouvait enfin la saveur sucrée des lèvres de JJ contre les siennes et le plaisir de la savoir dans ses bras. Elle la poussa contre une voiture, laissa son désir parler. Elle n'avait plus que faire d'écouter sa raison et s'abandonner à ses émotions comblaient plusieurs de ses manques. Sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne et la caressa, la défia tandis que ses mains vagabondaient à nouveau…

— Ai confiance en moi, JJ, murmura Emily sur ses lèvres.

Une de ses mains se faufila sous sa veste, tira sur sa chemise en dessous afin de trouver la douceur de sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle se recula presque subitement, le souffle court et riva ses yeux brillants dans les siens.

— Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie…

JJ brûlait. Ce baiser, ces assauts, l'impatience d'Emily avaient raison d'elle, de son attente, de cette longue journée sans goûter aux lèvres exquises d'Emily. Ses bras enlacés à son cou, ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la joue d'Emily. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et JJ pouvaient sentir le souffle sucré d'Emily se mêler au sien :

— J'en ai envie, murmura-t-elle d'un ton coupable. J'ai toujours eu envie de toi…

Emily esquissa un léger sourire aussi charmé que réjoui. Son excitation atteignait des sommets sur ces aveux de la part de JJ. Elle ne s'était pas trompée et pourtant, ses doutes l'avaient maintenue à l'écart toutes ces années… Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes dans un baiser sensuel et un soupir s'échappa, signe d'un plaisir indéniable. Sa main libre glissa le long de sa jupe et remonta sous le tissu. Ses doigts en contact avec sa peau atteignirent l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Elle sentait l'incertitude de JJ dans ses bras, la tension de ses muscles sous son passage. Mais JJ ne l'arrêtait pas… Emily comprit à quel point Jennifer avait envie lorsqu'elle découvrit l'humidité qui couvrait son intimité. Elle en tressaillit, prise par un long frisson d'émoi… De ses doigts, elle écarta le tissu de sa petite culotte et caressa la peau de soie qui se cachait en dessous. Elle arracha un soupir à sa jolie blonde, le captura entre ses lèvres et retira sa main baladeuse avant de se reculer. Son regard se plongea à nouveau dans le sien étincelant, impatient, torturé. Elle ramena son majeur entre ses lèvres et goûta à la saveur exquise de sa récompense. Elle voyait l'impact de cette provocation à travers les prunelles azur de JJ et s'en réjouissait. Son autre main lui repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds avant de glisser sur sa joue.

— Je suis sûre que Will ne t'a jamais rendue comme ça, fit-elle d'une voix basse et chaude.

Emily avait raison, pensait JJ qui n'en revenait pas de toute l'audace d'Emily. Ici, sur ce parking, n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre, notamment leurs collègues qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait entre elle et Emily. Ces quelques caresses avaient éveillé son désir et JJ en percevait de légers vertiges.

— Hey ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? entendirent-elles à l'entrée du parking.

Derek était sorti, inquiet après avoir vu le départ précipité de JJ puis celui d'Emily. Toutes les deux s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, JJ baissant discrètement sa jupe.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

— Oui, dit JJ qui ne voulait rien laisser transparaître. On devait juste parler.

Emily avait tourné les yeux vers Derek sans oublier de reprendre une expression parfaitement neutre. Elle avait vu le feu qu'elle avait attisé dans les yeux de JJ et en souffrait aussi tant son excitation était à son comble.

— Tout va bien, Morgan, reprit Emily pour le rassurer. Je vous rejoins dans une seconde.

Morgan détailla les deux jeunes femmes, soulagée de les avoir retrouvées, mais dubitatif quant à leur départ précipité.

— Ok, je vous laisse alors. Bonne soirée, JJ et fais attention en rentrant.

Il s'éloigna en contournant les voitures sur le parking et Emily reporta ses yeux sur JJ.

— Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Cette question n'était pas à poser pour JJ dont la fièvre persistait. Elle coinça une mèche dorée derrière son oreille, hantée par cette envie indicible de renouveler des contacts plus charnels avec Emily. Son regard se baissa sur ses doigts qui venaient doucement frôler ceux d'Emily tel un contact interdit qu'elle s'autorisait :

— Il est tard…

Elle releva ses yeux dans les siens, leurs éclats trahissant son désir et conclut :

— Et je ne me vois pas louer une chambre d'hôtel pour passer ma nuit avec toi.

Emily esquissa un léger sourire sur ces remarques qui devaient normalement répondre à une question simple. Elle écarta ses doigts et laissa ceux de Jennifer s'y entremêler. Sa main dans la sienne la tira vers elle pour réduire la distance entre elles. Elle la ramena à ses lèvres et posa un baiser sur son revers.

— Mais tu te vois faire quoi avec moi ? interrogea Emily, le regard rivé sur elle.

Cette seule question provoqua une douce chaleur au creux du ventre de JJ tant les réponses étaient nombreuses et totalement inappropriées. Elle avait frissonné sur ce baiser pourtant chaste et, plus que tout, cette proximité ramenait avec elle les parfums d'Emily semblables à aucun autres. Son regard azur resta dans celui d'Emily et sa main, en quête de contact, se posa sur la descente de sa mâchoire.

— Je n'ai jamais caressé une autre femme, avoua-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Ces seules paroles renforcèrent le désir qui grondait entre les cuisses d'Emily. Son cœur s'affolait à l'idée de sentir ces doigts si fins et féminins se balader sur elle, caresser les endroits les plus sensibles de son corps. Son intimité en palpitait tant son imagination fonctionnait après ces aveux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle furieuse, avide et libertine. Jennifer l'attisait et Dieu savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être provoquée… Sans lâcher sa main, elle sortit les clefs de sa poche avec l'autre et déverrouilla sa voiture en faisant résonner un bip un peu plus loin.

— Je connais une chambre qui n'a pas besoin d'être louée… suggéra Emily, réchauffée par la douceur de la main de JJ sur sa joue.

JJ ne pouvait accepter. Si elle allait chez Emily alors rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Mais quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'elles le redeviennent ? Son corps lui hurlait d'accepter. Elle avait envie d'aller plus loin, de dépasser certaines limites qu'elle s'était imposées jusqu'alors. La gentille JJ avait toujours redoublé d'effort pour « paraitre » et être celle que tout le monde voulait qu'elle soit. Mais en réalité, Emily était la seule à l'avoir vue telle qu'elle était.

— Je prends ma voiture, dit-elle. Et je te suis…

Emily avait une fois de plus gagné et ce soir, cette nuit, elle pourrait la tenir dans ses bras, la sentirait s'abandonner de nouveau. Elle la laissa s'éloigner et se dirigea vers sa voiture déjà déverrouillée. La route jusqu'à chez elle ne serait pas très longue puisqu'elle habitait à Washington, à quelques kilomètres à peine du pub. Elle envoya un message à Derek afin de le prévenir de son départ, d'éviter qu'il s'inquiète davantage.

« « « « « « « «

17


	4. Chapter 4

Suite et fin..

Une fois dans son appartement, la porte fermée derrière elles, Emily n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se rapprocher de JJ. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent et ses lèvres dépendantes cherchèrent le doux contact des siennes. JJ avait choisi de venir jusqu'ici, se répétait Emily en boucle. Plus elle l'embrassait, plus elle savait que ses émotions étaient réciproques. Elle le captait dans les gestes de Jennifer, l'entendait à travers ses soupirs. La veste de sa jolie blonde tomba sur le plancher, la sienne la rejoignit sans tarder et le baiser s'approfondit un peu plus.

Tout le long du trajet, JJ s'était demandée pourquoi elle avait accepté une telle invitation. L'excitation qu'elle avait perçue sur la route continuait de l'habiter désormais, de lui souffler que sa place était ici, avec Emily Prentiss et qu'elle aimait toutes ces sensations nourries par l'interdit. Sur les lèvres d'Emily, sa confusion s'effaçait pour laisser place à tout un tas de sensations agréables et grisantes. Ses bras autour de son cou, ses lèvres scellées aux siennes, JJ savait que rien ni personne ne viendrait interrompre ce moment. Emily rompit pourtant le baiser. Elle l'entraîna vers les escaliers, elles traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans la chambre qu'Emily referma avant de venir sceller leurs lèvres gourmandes. JJ rendit le baiser plus impatient même si elle savait avoir le temps de profiter de chaque minute de la longue nuit qui s'offrait à elles. Elle ôta ses chaussures, sentit les doigts d'Emily descendre la fermeture de sa jupe qui tomba à ses pieds. En manque d'oxygène, JJ se recula, ses doigts déboutonnant le chemisier d'Emily. Quand elle en ouvrit les pans, son regard parcourut son buste, découvrit pour la première fois les courbes parfaites de sa poitrine si souvent suggérée dans des hauts cintrés. JJ n'avait jamais douté qu'Emily soit une belle femme et ce moment le confirmait. Ses mains se posèrent sur le haut de son buste, timides, moins pressées que ses gestes ne l'avaient été jusqu'à maintenant. JJ mesurait toute l'intensité de ce moment seule avec l'agent Prentiss et l'envie de prendre son temps pour la découvrir primait sur ses besoins d'assouvissement. Ses yeux bleus suivirent alors la lente descente de ses doigts sur la peau veloutée d'Emily. Ils longèrent ses galbes, franchirent le tissu de son soutien gorge avant d'arriver sur son ventre plat. Une cicatrice témoignait encore de ce jour qui aurait pu éloigner Emily d'elle à tout jamais. Celui où Doyle l'avait transpercée d'un pieu de bois avant qu'elle ne se fasse passer pour morte. JJ continua sa lente découverte, ses doigts contournèrent son nombril et arrivèrent sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle la défit et remonta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Emily qui, patiente, n'avait plus bougé sur ses assauts. Emily savait que, cette fois, elle devait laisser JJ faire, prendre le contrôle des évènements pour mieux les apprivoiser. A travers son regard bleu, elle lisait autant d'appréhension que d'envie. Tiraillée entre le cours de sa vie jusqu'à présent et ces nouveaux paramètres, Jennifer avançait encore à tâtons. Sans mot dit, Emily glissa une main sur sa joue et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre et sensuel. Elle sentit JJ y répondre, capta ses gestes lents qui poursuivaient leur tâche. Son pantalon tomba le long de ses jambes et ses pieds s'en dégagèrent aisément. Seule sa chemise ouverte couvrait ses sous-vêtements noirs, mais son corps pourrait enfin percevoir la chaleur de celui de JJ. Il se pressa contre elle, en quête de ses courbes, de la beauté de ses formes. Emily avait tellement de choses en tête, tellement d'envies, de projets pour Jennifer qu'elle devrait trier, calmer l'afflux de son sang bouillant dans ses veines. Elle guida JJ jusqu'à son lit, s'assit sur le bord et l'attira sur elle pour l'accueillir sur ses cuisses. Elle ôta sa chemise bien trop chaude, trop lourde et laissa les mains féminines de sa jolie blonde vagabonder sur ses épaules. Elle renouvela le baiser aussi tendre que le précédent et prit enfin le temps d'imprimer la courbe de sa silhouette, le creux de ses reins, la ligne parfaite de sa colonne vertébrale. Les caresses de JJ sur elle, n'importe où sur son torse l'électrisait, accentuait la force de ce nouveau moment. Là, dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, elle était à elle… Son soutien-gorge desserra sa poitrine sous les intentions de JJ qui poursuivait ses découvertes. Emily s'abandonnait volontiers à ses envies, à sa curiosité. Elle glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses, atteignit la jointure de son genou et le bas de son dos afin de la ramener un peu plus contre son ventre. Emily voulait la sentir. Tout résidait dans les perceptions, les sensations si longtemps espérées. L'importance du toucher, des parfums, des saveurs primait avant le moindre mot. Les soupirs brûlants valaient parfois mieux qu'une parole insistante. Elle savait JJ en proie à une pudeur incertaine, partagée entre dénouement et réserve. Emily avait si longtemps vécu cette émotion tenace, inscrite derrière chacune des pensées, chacune des envies. Un murmure déplaisant qui rappelait toutes les raisons de ne pas se laisser aller. Mais elle ne laisserait rien ni personne interrompre cette nuit, les arracher à leur intimité méritée.

The end

N/A : Merci pour votre lecture, vos messages d'encouragement et vos reviews.

N'hésitez pas à ajouter ma page sur face-book : Kyrian Malone et à rejoindre mon site de romans lesbiens sur steditions (page face-book et site via google). Toutes les autres fanfictions femslash/lesbienne sont hébergées sur le site slayerstime. Deux nouvelles histoires Emily/JJ seront publiées courant mars.

6


End file.
